All bayonet locking rings are of the single-piece type, meaning that they are either molded or machined in a single piece.
In both cases, the resources required are complex and costly, because the ramps of the locking system need to be made inside the piece, and are thus in a back-draft position.
FIG. 1 illustrates the case of a molding 20 with ramps 21. The mold must have a collapsible core in order to unmold the ramps.
The complexity of the mold makes it impossible or difficult to mold an optimized piece due to constraints relating to injection, the low mass in some locations and constant thicknesses.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show a locking ring machined in brass. The ramps cut in the inner diameter of the ring must be made with machining equipment (combination of movements, therefore cams or numerical control) and tool holders (angle transmission). The zones 22 show the specific shapes to be made from the inside. These operations are complex and expensive and can generate scrap.